Danza de hielo
by BellaRukia
Summary: <html><head></head>Rukia escapa hacia las montañas debido a su nuevo poder. Mientras ella entrena, se congela a sí misma y olvida quién es. Byakuya va tras ella. [Traducción] *Spoilers del arco de la Guerra Sangrienta: Capítulos 569-570 del manga.*</html>


**Resumen:** Rukia escapa hacia las montañas debido a su nuevo poder. Mientras ella entrena, se congela a sí misma y olvida quién es. Byakuya va tras ella. *Spoilers del arco de la Guerra Sangrienta: Capítulos 569-570 del manga.*

**Original:** _Dance of ice._

**Por:** Unicorn314 en **AO3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danza de hielo<strong>

* * *

><p>Sus huellas quedaron atrás sobre la extensa nieve fría. El blanco brillaba en el crepúsculo y el viento gélido corría a través de sus cabellos. Sus labios pequeños se curvaron en una sonrisa. Era libre.<p>

Una mano nívea se elevó en el aire al levantar la reluciente zanpakutou. El blanco bailaba en torno a ella, envolviéndola. El hielo se levantó a su alrededor, girando, chispeando, centelleando, en formas.

"_Soy libre."_

Un hombre de cabello largo y negro se paró al pie de la montaña, cautivado por las estructuras de hielo que se sacudían. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Ella tenía la zanpakutou más hermosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas y su forma estaba revelándose.

—Baila para mí, Sode No Shirayuki —El comando salió de los labios en tanto que el espíritu de hielo danzó.

El viento se agitaba por encima de los cabellos de Byakuya mientras él permanecía sereno. Levantó su mano, agarrando lentamente la empuñadura de su propia espada. Tenía que detenerla, era imprudente permitirle escapar hacia las montañas de esa forma. Los dos estaban ahora por encima de la Sociedad de Almas, como estaban en el palacio del Rey Espiritual, y ella no podía irse de allí. ¿Acaso había olvidado a sus amigos que estaban sufriendo debajo de ellos?

—Dispérsate, Senbonzakura.

Los mortales pétalos rosados se arremolinaron con el viento. Fluyendo con las corrientes de aire, se precipitaron hacia los delicados espirales de hielo.

En un instante, el hielo se hizo añicos al igual que un vidrio, lanzando miles de trozos pequeños por el aire.

Ella permaneció en el medio, siempre calma, siempre discreta. Byakuya se preguntó si su corazón se habría congelado al igual que su cuerpo. Su piel era opalina y deslumbraba en la noche.

—Rukia.

Ella volteó hacia él lentamente, y quedándose de pie más arriba en la ladera de la montaña lo miró. Sus ojos, que usualmente eran profundamente púrpuras, estaban claros.

—Déjame —Su voz era fría.

—Nuestro deber reside en la Sociedad de Almas —Byakuya le respondió uniformemente, con la esperanza de que ella recuperara la razón.

—Vete —Ahora su tono había sido incisivo.

—No —él la miró fijamente, todavía intimidado ante su belleza glacial—. Regresa.

—¡Vete! —exclamó ella. El hielo granizó sobre él tan filoso como cuchillas.

Él fue demasiado ágil para dejarse atrapar por la tormenta, y se alejó dando saltos rápidamente desviando las esquirlas de hielo con su propio poder. En un instante, se encontró de pie frente a ella.

—Rukia, recuerda cuál es tu deber —ella le dirigió una mirada vacía.

—Mi única libertad está aquí.

Su capa blanca se ondeó al tiempo que ella volteó para irse. Él la tomó por el brazo, sintiendo su piel tan fría y tan frágil como el hielo. En el momento en que su piel tocó la de ella, cristales de hielo comenzaron a formarse. Se multiplicaban y aumentaban, formando rápidamente un bloque de hielo sólido sobre la mano de él. Con un movimiento de su otra mano, él atrajo su propia zanpakutou dispersa para partir ese hielo. La sangre se congeló al momento que comenzó a derramarse. Su mano seguía fría, pero no más congelada. Él ya no podía tocarla.

—¡Rukia! —la llamó, pero ella no iba a oírlo.

Los pétalos rosados la envolvieron, pero éstos cayeron inútilmente al ser cubiertos de hielo. Ella corrió sin mirar atrás. Un suave suspiro escapó de él, no quería luchar contra su hermana pero no tenía otra opción. Su espada se hundió en la nieve y la resquebrajó.

—Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

La acorraló contra la ladera de la montaña. Las hojas estaban cubiertas de hielo pero aun así no se quebraron.

Él se paró por encima de ella. Todavía estaba congelada, fría. Se le acercó, sabiendo que al momento que la tocara él se congelaría. Sus manos elegantes se extendieron para tomar su rostro. Se formaron pequeños cristales, pero estos lo congelaron junto a ella. Estaba decidido.

—Rukia, derrítelo lentamente —su voz era suave—. Derrítelo lentamente y regresa conmigo.

El hielo alcanzaba ahora sus codos, todavía creciendo. Luego perdió velocidad y se detuvo. Una mano fría se estiró para rozar su mejilla.

—¿Nii-sama? —su voz era apacible.

Sus ojos se escurecían y el color regresaba. El hielo que había en los brazos de él comenzó a derretirse.

—Gracias, nii-sama. Casi he olvidado quien soy.

Byakuya sonrió ligeramente.

—Regresemos ahora.

Se dio vuelta para partir y ella fue tras él. El viento seguía rugiendo en sus oídos y la nieve todavía se arremolinaba.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Es la primera vez que hago una traducción, espero que el texto se entienda y no esté confuso. El original pueden encontrarlo, como dije más arriba, en AO3. La verdad es que este fic es algo cortito y es simple, no es para nada romántico, pero apenas lo leí me enamoré de él. No sé, tiene algo especial, tiene la esencia propia del ByaRuki que guarda lo tenso, lo implícito, lo raro de esta relación. Mi parte preferida es cuando Byakuya agarra a Rukia del brazo, lo sentí muy real, es como una escena de Bleach.<em>

_Me alegra poder compartir este pequeño relato con ustedes n_n Los créditos a la autora original, Unicorn314, a quien le agradezco infinitamente por haberlo escrito y por autorizarme a hacer la traducción._

_Y bien, ¿qué les parece?_


End file.
